The revenge was long since coming
by clicheluver
Summary: This is my try at writing a fanfic,so please give it a chance! Evanna Potter has had enough of the abandonment and the hurt. Just when she is done being hurt and affected by other,done with the abuse and suffering, she finds out WHAT she is...[Fem!Harry/TMR/SS]. Please leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. I am sorry if it bears resemblance to any other story on this site. I may have been influenced by some story I read years ago.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter franchise. I only own the story-line.**

 **This story is unbeta'ed. Reviews and Flames are all welcome as well as suggestions to improve my writing style.**

 **-ClicheLuver**

* * *

 _The Revenge was Long Since Coming_

Evanna Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, was lying on a fraying, thin mattress. It had been two weeks since fifth year of Hogwarts had ended. Sirius' death had left a large impact on her psyche, and the fact that none of her friends had even sent their condolences made things all the more worse.

Evanna was nursing various bruises and cuts from her scheduled weekly "punishment" for being magical. Her arms ached and the ugly purple bruises refused to fade away even if she channeled her magic through them. The Dursleys were taking advantage of the fact that her godfather was no longer alive. Evanna could now hold nothing over them, she had nothing to threaten them with.

These scheduled beatings had been going on since she was five, and Evanna had long since decided not to give them the satisfaction of hearing her cry, scream and beg for mercy. The Dursleys were monsters, who had made her childhood a hell on earth, not that she had one. She was astonished after hearing the prophecy regarding her and Voldemort, the Headmaster had said that he wanted her to have a childhood, but refused to acknowledge the fact that she was abused in Privet Drive.

Her resentment towards the Headmaster had been growing since second year and now it was reaching its peak. She had contemplated running away from Number 4 Privet Drive, but she knew that the Order was still keeping watch on her.

Another week had passed and her birthday was getting closer. Evanna was sitting on her bed with Hedwig in her arms, petting her beak and ruffling her feathers, when she heard the dead locks on her bedroom door being opened..


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this update was late because of unforeseen circumstances. The new chapter will be longer and , hopefully better than the first.**

 **Soo,ENJOY!**

* * *

This, changed everything for Evanna. She had not expected Aunt Petunia of all people to come barging in her room, with an old school trunk,which apparently belonged to her mother.

 _Flashback.._

 _"Girl, I got a letter from your mother before THAT day_ _, she wanted me to do something for her,and I am doing it only to get it over with. Hopefully , after this you will leave my family alone for good."Aunt Petunia was as sour as ever while saying this, as if she wanted nothing to do with her sister. Which was true, but she had expected some emotion from Aunt Petunia while she spoke of her sister. With this vague explanation her Aunt turned around and left the room. Evanna could vaguely hear the locks on the door being put back into place._

 _As she went to explore the trunk, Evanna came across various items. All her mother's Potions notes, her Charms mastery and her experimental potions. There were also pain potions and bone regrowth potions under a stasis mother had left these potions for her,as was explained in a small note attached near them._

 _Another letter, this one was several pages, explained a lot of things which Dumbledore had conveniently forgot to mention._

 _Lily Evans had been adopted. She was from a European pureblood family, which had almost been wiped out during the war with Grindelwald. Only Lily's mother and father were left and they too died after placing her in an orphanage, where she was adopted by the Evans'. The family carried Angel Blood. The girls in the family went through the transformation on their sixteenth birthday and got their had mates, bond-mates, who she would love unconditionally. They could have more than one mate if they were exceptionally powerful._

 _Lily had originally hated James Potter but once she found out that he was her mate, she couldn't stay away. Evanna's mother, had written that Severus Snape would be getting a time-delayed letter, telling him about this inheritance she was going to get, because she had wanted him to be their for her daughter. Remus had known about Lily's family but had assumed that Evanna already knew about it._

 _Lily had then gone on to outline Dumbledore's machinations, and manipulations which had inevitably caused the death of so many families in the war with Voldemort. Dumbledore's want for fame had caused havoc in the Wizarding World ._

 _These revelations were not new to Evanna, she had thought about Dumbledore's actions and come to the same conclusions. But this new inheritance opened new doors for her. She now had a chance to escape._

 _Flashback end.._

Evanna was now sitting on her bed and contemplating on what she could do. Her birthday was tomorrow and the transformation would be painful. She was no stranger to pain, so that was not a problem. The problem was the Durseleys , who would do anything to cause her even more pain. They would stop her from leaving the house, if only to make her miserable. She couldn't contact Remus because that would make Dumbledore suspicious. Ron and Hermione would want her to tell everything to Dumbledore.

Evanna said goodnight to Hedwig, and lay down on her sorry excuse for a bed. The day had been exhausting, and she wanted to be properly rested for her transformation tomorrow.

* * *

 **That is it for this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Any flames and reviews are welcome as well as suggestions to improve my writing style.**


	3. Chapter 3

Severus Snape, was generally seen as coldhearted potions master with a sour personality. The tiltle 'greasy bat of the dungeons' fit perfectly to this side of his personality.

Right now, Severus was sitting in the privacy of his study in the ancestral manor of the Prince family. The layers of glamours that he wore in the presence of others had been shed. And what a change it made! The beak-like protrudence of his nose was now smooth, and the shape of his face was perfect. His sallow cheeks perfectly filled out and smooth. On the day of his magical maturity on the day of his seventeenth birthday ,dormant creature blood from his mother's family had activated . Severus was a full Incubus and he had expert control on his pheromones. It was discovered that his facial features had been under a long-term glamour which had hidden his soft facial features till he could control his natural pheromones. Due to being magical he did not have to drain the life force of a female on a regular basis to stay alive. Once a year since his maturity he dropped his glamours and released his pheromones to lure a single female whom his kissed once to sustain his life force.

Severus was currently reading, a time delayed letter sent by Lily, his childhood playmate and bestfriend.

 _Dear Severus,_

 _If this letter has reached you then I have been dead for more than fourteen years. I forgave you a long time ago and my stubborn pride wouldn't let me apologise. What you said was in the heat of the moment, and I should not have overreacted. This does not mean that I regret marrying James because he was my mate, and I belonged with him. He knows that I am writing this letter and he agrees that you are the only person I can ask to do this._

 _This letter must have got to you two days before Evanna's birthday. You know about my creature inheritance and I want YOU to explain everything to her. Knowing Dumbledore, he would not have let Sirius raise Evanna. That old man could already have ended this war, but this so called prophecy of his seems very shady. Evanna will need all the help she can get. Right now the Light side is a bigger threat to my daughter than the Dark..._

Reading about Lily's speculations on Dumbledore was nothing surprising. After reading the letter twice, he gathered his thoughts, detached himself from the feelings of guilt, relief and sorrow, and apparated to Slytherin Manor.

* * *

Tom Riddle had just ended his meeting with Death Eaters and dropped his glamour when he felt Severus enter the wards of his home. Severus was the one person that he trusted implicitly with all his secrets. The reason for this was because they shared a passive soul bond, someday they would find their third mate who would complete both of them, as they would her.

Tom was surprised to see that Severus was not wearing his glamours. But from the emotions swirling in his eyes Tom could see that he was hanging from the thread of his control.

"Tom, you need to read this. It is going to change everything. ", Severus' words were emotionless but there was an undertone of worry and desperation that only he could detect. As he read the letter, Tom grew agitated. He had not missed these facts when he made his own speculations, but he had not been aware that Dumbledore had been playing with the life of a mere child. His own actions in his youth was because Dumbledore Imperiused him. After the battle in the department of mysteries, when he entered Potters mind the Imperius was broken and his mind was his own again. Because he felt true remorse for his actions, he had been able to absorb all his horcruxes, and the process had been painful. Once his soul was complete, he felt his connection to Severus and they talked about everything that happened in the first war. He had been surprised to learn that Severus was an Incubus but it had not changed their newfound friendship.

He had continued to act as Lord Voldemort in front of his Death Eaters, but his method of action for winning the war had changed.

Learning that Evanna Potter might not be his enemy brought dread and excitement in equal measure. He was dreading the fact that he would have to face the girl at some point and tell her the truth about her parents. Excitement stemmed from the fact that he might gain a new ally, or maybe even a friend becuse of their similar circumstances. Within two hours a plan was hashed out to retrieve Evanna from the muggles. They just had to wait for two days

* * *

After returning from Slytherin manor, Severus apparated directly to his sleeping quarters and began thinking about how his every perception had been shattered. He had not been aware that angels had predestined mates. His resentment of James Potter was still there, but he didn't begrudge Potter for marrying Lily anymore. He knew that mates were forever and nothing could break the bond. He was afraid of facing Evanna Potter with the truth of her parent's deaths, but it had to be done. He was going to fulfill Lily's last request at any cost. His decisions made, he fell asleep .

* * *

 **Sorry about the late update but I was on vacation and didn't have access to my laptop. Typing on the phone is just not my thing**

 **Anywho, I hope that you like the chapter. As I have said before this is not beta'ed. Reviews are my lifeblood and I don't mind flames. Constructive criticism would be much appreciated as well as new ideas for plot twists.**

 **clicheluver**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, two updates in two days.**

 **I'm going to be busy starting Monday. So I'm going to try to get as much of this story out as possible. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was the eve of Evanna's birthday. The day had been exhausting, doing chores around the house with bruises all over her body had not been easy. She so desperately wanted to take one of the pain potions, but she could not consume anything magical for twenty-four hours before her transformation.

Evanna lay down on her bed, and as the clock struck twelve her body ignited in pain. It was burning her, consuming her. She gasped as she felt her back rip open and quickly turned to lay on her stomach. Only because of years of enduring beatings, she was able to stop herself from screaming out loud.

Tears running down her face were soaking into the gray sheets of her thin mattress, but not a single sound was uttered from her mouth as she felt something heavy emerge from her ripped back. These, she assumed were here wings. They were currently matted with blood, but when clean they would be a colour that would symbolise her life. She could feel her magic flowing through her body as it strengthened her bones and muscles. Her body grew, and her hair lengthened. As she felt her vision going black, the only thought in her mind was,'Tomorrow is going to be hell.'

* * *

At dawn on the 31st of July, Severus and Tom apparated to Privet Drive. Severus was aware that this was the time, when the Order members switched shifts, so there was no chance of being caught. Mundungus was supposed to be on duty next and he probably wouldn't arrive till noon. Both of them looked at the monotonus muggle neighbourhood with disgust. They knocked on the door of the fourth house and waited. A horse like woman opened the door with a fake pleasant smile , which quickly morphed into horror as she saw who had graced her front steps that morning,

"Hello, Tuney.", Severus' voiced was laced with venom, and his face was fixed with a sneer."We came to talk to your neice about something important."

Petunia Dursely had effectively lost her voice. She reluctantly invited the two men in because she didn't want to cause a scene in front of the neighbours.

Petunia led the two men to the sitting room and was about to call Vernon downstairs when he came down himself.

When they saw the pig of a man lumbering downstairs, Tom and Severus had to stop themselves from gagging. How that man could even stand was beyond them.

"What are you freaks doing here? The girl does not leave for another month. You will get out of my home RIGHT NOW! I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU IN THIS HOUSE. ONE FREAK IS BAD ENOUGH!", Vernon was bellowing at the two wizards, who didn't so much as twitch at the volume. They were liking this man less each second, and their endless control was almost gone.

Tom cast a silent silencing charm on both the muggles when he saw Petunia her open mouth. His voice was a deadly whisper but it was enough to terrify the couple."You will keep your mouth shut and lead us to Potter's room or you will see exactly what us 'freaks' can do."

Petunia silently led the wizards to the girl's room and left immidiately after. The two men shared horrified looks when they saw the had both endured childhoods, but this looked so much worse.A quick Alohomora and the door opened. The sight that awaited them was horrible.

There lay Evanna Potter, her hands and face covered in bruises, her back covered in blood. Her hair was framing her face, and even so disfigured , she looked beautiful to the two men. When they felt a pull in their souls, their eyes widened. She was their soulmate! Now there was a new determination to help her.

They turned their eyes back to Evanna, when they saw the wings on her back flutter slightly, they were heavy and matted with dried blood,and a slight groan escaped the girl. She immediately covered her mouth and looked around frantically, as if she was afraid that someone heard her. When she noticed Severus, her eyes widened, and then she spoke, with a hoarse voice. "Pain potions in the Trunk." Severus quickly reached for the trunk that was lying at the foot of Evanna's bed. She had not noticed Tom yet, because she was too busy not flinching in fear and pain when Severus lifted her head to administer the potion.

"Good Morning Professor." Evanna said once she had settled down. Her tone was moderated, and did not betray anything that she was feeling. "Professor , can you please help me stand. I got taller last night and I'm afraid my limbs are not agreeing with me."Instead of helping her get up, Severus picked her up bridal style and gingerly set her on her feet. Severus had been surprised to notice how light the girl was, even with the weight of her newfound wings added.

"Miss Potter, I'm here to take you away from here as per the request of your mother." His usual contempt for the girl was absent from his words, but it did little to comfort Evanna.

"The old coot allowed you to take me away from his precious blood wards? And I'm surprised Professor, that you agreed to see the face of this dunderhead, Gryffindor daughter of James Potter outside of school." Severus almost flinched at the venom in her voice, though her cautiousness was well founded. Severus noticed as her eyes fell upon Tom and widened. The chuckle that escaped her lips was mirthless and hollow.

"Tom Riddle,"her voice was a whisper,"I suppose you are hear to kill me. Go ahead. I have nothing to live for, just tell Remus that I love him, and that the rest of his pack will meet him on the other side of the Veil and it better not be anytime soon"The girl spread her arms and her wings with difficulty and closed her eyes,waiting for the inevitable death to come. When it didn't, she opened her eyes and looked at Tom. "Ah, I suppose you would want to torture me first. Well go ahead, I promise I won't scream because of your Cruciatus and make a ruckus."

Tom and Snape had been suprised to hear her dead voice. Her words struck somewhere deep in their hearts, and they realised that the physical damage could be fixed but, her emotional scars would never fade. She had loked the very picture of serenity when waiting for her death, and it broke their heart.

Evanna was surprised at their lack of response. She looked into their eyes and stumble backwards as she saw the emotions floating there. 'No, that's not possible. They don't want to save me. They just want an upperhand over Dumbledore.' The genuine gentleness in Snape's voice surprised her.

"Miss Potter-Evanna, Dumbledore doesn't know that we came here. We truly want to take you away from here. We will go directly to Tom's home from here and treat your wounds there. Tell us where your trunk and wand are and we will leave immediately." Evanna was sure that wherever they would take her would be better than the Durselys, and told Snape that her possessions were locked in the cupboard under the stairs. The album of her parents and her invisibility cloak were under a loose floorboard.

Severus went downstairs and saw Vernon Dursely pigging out on his breakfast along with his whale of a son. He was repulsed by the sight and turned towrds the cupboard. What he saw there was apalling , on the inside of the door was faded writing with a crayon which read, 'Eva's room'. There was a small thin mattress and the space was barely enough for a one year old baby. He quickly retrieved the items from the cupboard and went upstairs before he blew up on the he arrived in the room, he saw Tom standing there awkwardly and Evanna was trying to clean her feathers with a wet rag. Severus cast a quick scrougify on her wings and the blood coating them disappeared.

Evanna was surprised when her wings were clean, and turned to see Snape standing there holding her trunk. "So, we should go." Evanna was surprised with herself, that he was complying with the wishes of the enemy so readily, but she was in too much pain to think about it right now.

Tom picked up the two trunks in the room, nodded at Severus and disapparated with barely a pop. Severus told her to hold him tightly and tuck in her wings so she didn't get splinched. She felt her whole body cry out in pain as the twosome disappeared from Number 4, Privet Drive.

* * *

 **This felt like a good place to end it. And I hope you like the story so far.**

 **Contructive criticism and flames are welcome. Just give me REVIEWS!**

 **clicheluver**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people!**

 **This update should be good, because I won't be updating for a week at least.**

* * *

Once Tom apparated to the parlor of the Manor, he called a house elf and told it to put the trunks on a guest room and then prepare breakfast. Just then Severus appeared with Evanna in tow. He had to support Evanna to keep her standing, and the two men led her to the infirmary of the Manor. Severus helped her lay on the bed and unfurl here wings. It felt odd to have someone touch her wings and Evanna still didn't trust the two shady wizards so she curled herself up Into a ball and closed her wings around her.

Severus' surprisingly gentle touch made Evanna flinch and she withdrew into herself. ' What was I thinking?Why did I come here with them? What will they do to me? Torture me? Us-use me? Kill me? Mama said I would find my mate after today. Will I never find someone to love me unconditionally?' Just as her thoughts were becoming progressively depressing, Severus spoke up, his voice was soothing.

"Evanna,please let me cast a diagnostic charm.I won't hurt you.I just want to make sure that are no other injuries besides those bruises." The lull in his voice helped her calm down and she let him cast the charm. The foreign magic in her system unsettled here already unstable magical core and Evanna fell unconcious.

Several minutes later, there was a list of Evanna's injuries and ones that had not healed properly. Severus growled as he head the list. " Tom, this is so much worse than I expected . She has severe malnutrition and her bones were broken numerous times and haven't healed properly. Her stomach has probably shrunk down to half its normal size. Poppy should have taken care of this the first time that Evanna went to the hospital wing. It goes against her healer's oath to leave a patient untreated, when she is capable of treating them without professional help. I think that we should let her sleep for now, and go have breakfast. Please, leave a house elf to guard her."

"Mipsy!", Tom called out.

" What can Mipsy dos for Master Tommy?"

"Keep an eye on our guest and inform us when she wakes up. And tell Flippy to set our breakfast in the informal dining room. Come Severus."

The dining room was small, cosy and the table could only seat six as opposed to the formal dining room which seated over fifteen people. The colours were earthy and there was a warm fire going in the fireplace. The breakfast was simple, and the two men ate as quickly as possible, so that they could look after Evanna.

* * *

 _Dream sequnce..._

 _Evanna was in Godric's Hollow, in her house, once again being forced to watch her mother die. She wacthed as Voldemort blasted through the door, gave her Mum a chance to get out of the way and she refused. The sickly green curse hit her mother in slow motion and she watched as her face froze in horror and stayed that way..._.

 _The scene changed and she watched as Bellatrix sent a curse at Sirius, and he flailed for a moment, his face frozen in fear as he fell through the Veil of Death, never to return..._

"SIRIUS!"Evanna woke with a shout, her breath coming out in pants. Her forehead covered in a sheen of sweat."How many times do I have to live through that again and again. Why did I have to lose Sirius too. Why does everyone I love end up dead. Am I that unlucky? Can't I have someone to love who will always stay with me?" Evanna voice beacme faint as heartbreaking sobs took over. Tears were flowing down her face.

Tom and Severus had reached the door of the sterile infirmary a second after they heard Evanna shout. Guilt bubbled in Tom's stomach as he heard her shout her godfather's name out loud. He winced when he heard about the deaths of her loved ones. He couldn't look her in the face and tell her it was alright. Everything that happened to her was his fault and he couldn't change anything. An apology was not enough for what she had gone through. Severus was going through guilt of his own. He had always blamed Voldemort for everything that went wrong in his life, he had never tried to see that others had suffered too. The girl in front of him had suffered the most. Now that he knew that Dumbledore was at fault, he was going to make that old man pay for his actions, all for the sake of fame.

Once her sobs quieted , Evanna took notice of the white walls of the room she was in, the sheets she was sleeping on were starched and room had several other beds. She sat up with difficulty, her wings were in the way and quite heavy. To her left she saw the door open and the bane of her existance standing there. She was still too tired to get up and run and Snape was standing at the door with him. She watched as Snape walked to cupboard right inside the door and took out something that she recognised as bruise salve. He walked over to her cautiously, as if facing a cornered animal.

"Evanna, can I apply this on your injuries? Once you fell better, we can get you settled in your room."

Snape was being unusually kind, but his eyes were still emotionless. Evanna's expression became guarded as she saw his hand coming closer to her skin, and she moved her hand away,

"You haven't poisoned it, right? I can apply it myself if it is fine." Her voice was suspicious and her muscles tense. She was ready to spring up and run at the slightest sign of danger.

Severus opened the jar, and put a bit of the salve on his own hand to assure her that the salve was safe. He felt hurt that she trusted him so little, but he knew that he had done nothing in the past five years but make her life miserable . Conjuring a hospital screen to secure Evanna's privacy, and leave her in peace to apply the salve on her body, Severus asked Tom to call one of the house elves to prepare her a light breakfast with fruits and a glass of milk.

Severus went back to the cupboard, to take out some nutrient potions, which he kept under stasis. He had brewed these within the past four weeks, to keep the shelves stocked. For his Potions Mastery, he had to take a level one healers exam and he was qualified to deal with cases such as Evanna.

"Professor?" Evanna's voice was soft,"Can I have a pain potion?" Severus handed the potion which she downed in one gulp and made a face at the disgusting taste. He banished the screen when an elf appeared with a tray of toast cheese along with a fruit salad and a glass of milk. Placing the tray in front of Evanna, Tom noticed that she became tense while he was doing so.

Evanna's bruises had faded and her fair complexion almost shone, but her eyes still had dark circles around them. The men watched as she ate a single toast, a bite of cheese, half the fruit salad and drank half the glass of milk. They had been right, Evanna's stomach was extremely small, but they couldn't make har eat more than what she was comfortable with or it could cause more problems. Severus handed four phials of different potions, which she would have to take with all her meals. These potions weren't as nasty as the previous one and she took them without a fuss.

"Mipsy," the elf appeared with a pop, "please show our guest to her bedroom and draw a bath for her. I am sure she would appreciate it." Tom's words were neutral, but it still made Evanna cringe. "Severus please go with them and help Miss Potter to walk, she might still have problems with her recent growth spurt."

Evanna gingerly took Snape's and let him help her walk. She still couldn't believe that Volde-Tom was being so courteous. Why hadn't he killed her already. The prophecy would be fulfilled and he would be rule the Wizarding World. Her thoughts were all jumbled up and she kept walking where Snape led her, never noticing the sad smile on Tom's face and the hurt and guilt in his deep blue eyes.

* * *

 **AN:I thought that this was a good point to end it. Tom and Snape are regretting their decisions and Evanna is confused about their intentions. I will develop their relationship slowly, because it doesn't seem probable that because they are mates, they will get over their emotional issues immediately and jump into bed. It takes a long time to get over psychological issues and in this case all three are very troubled.**

 **Reviews will be appreciated and constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **-cliheluver**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is the work of three hours. I was rushed and just wanted to get the words out of my head. It might have mistakes.**

* * *

The room she was taken to was lavishly decorated. The four-poster bed was large enough for four people to lie in. The bedspread was a soft lilac, which went nicely with the cream decor of the rest of the room. There was a large fireplace and there were two comfortable chairs placed In front of it. The fire was burning brightly and the room was warm and toasty. Snape led her to the bed and helped her sit down. Evanna was so lost in taking in the beauty of the room that the almost missed Snape's next words.

"Call Mipsy once you have made yourself comfortable and settled down, she will lead you to the Master Study. We need talk about your inheritance and what we plan to do with Dumbledore."

Evanna was apprehensive about parading her suffering about and looking vulnerable in front of Riddle of all people. So, she presented a condition, "I want Remus to be here. He is the only one I can trust right now. Mom said in her letter that he knows the truth about my inheritance and now that Sirius..." Evanna's voice broke. She was still grieving for her godfather, and talking about was difficult.

Severus could see the Evanna was uncomfortable and decided to spare her the agony. "I will send him a patronus and then go to get him so that he is alone when I reach there. This way we won't garner suspicion."

* * *

An hour later, after putting on her shirt with much difficulty because of her wings, Evanna called Mipsy.

"What can Mipsy bes doing for Young Miss?" The hyper elf asked.

Evanna showed a small smile at her enthusiasm. "Can you please lead me to your Master's study, Mipsy?" Evanna was led through winding hallways, the paintings were following her movement. Most were looking disainfully at her threadbare clothes, and she was starting to feel self conscious. Evanna was squirming by the time she reached the study, but when she saw Remus standing there awkwardly with Snape and Riddle, everything else disappeared and she jumped at him with a cry of "Moony!" Remus didn't even stumble under her sudden weight and caught her deftly in his arms. She buried her head in his shoulder and started sobbing.

"Hush now, cub. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Remus said while rubbing soothing circles on her back. His shirt was soaked with her tears by the time she stopped crying. So many incoherent words were falling out of her mouth that none of the wizards could make any sense of it. Remus' voice was soothing as he said,"Cub, cub speak slowly. I'm not going anywhere."

"Moony,love you. Missed you. Don't go. Never leave me again."

Evanna's sentences were still broken, and it broke Remus' heart. His cub, the last of his pack had been in so much pain for so long and he hadn't done anything. For the first twelve years of her life, he had never tried to contact her. Tell her that someone cared. Dumbledore had so easily influenced his decisions, kept him away from his cub. Years of lies, telling him that Evanna was fine, even as she suffered at the hand of her relatives. When Severus had told him who Evanna was with, he had almost blown a fuse. But Severus scented of nothing but honesty and determination when he told him the reason for his request. For Evanna, he would face Death himself.

Fifteen years of hurt, not having anyone to talk to had taken its toll on her and now she was fed up of everything. She just wanted to die, but Evanna knew that if she died, Remus would be left without a pack and it would drive him insane. Remus had told Evanna that the only reason he remained sane after James and Lily's death was because he knew that Evanna was safe and he would meet her again. After he found out that Sirius was innocent, he found another reason to live. Now Sirius was gone again and Remus and Evanna only had each other once again.

Severus and Tom were feeling very awkward and guilty, witnessing the two people take comfort in each other's presence. They had both played a part in destroying this family. It may have been Dumbledore's fault but the blame lay with them too. Dumbledore was going to pay. And that was that.

* * *

After the teary reunion, Severus had let Evanna and Remus read Lily's letter. Right now, both of them were absolutely furious. Now the four people were discussing a proper course of action, to get rid of Dumbledore's influence in the Wizarding world. This was going to be difficult, mostly because he was hailed as a hero. His actions could be brought to light but, it could have an adverse effect. If the cards were not played right, Dumbledore would appeal for sympathy from the masses. His secrets had to be revealed in the most brutal way possible.

"So we need to contact the goblins, and Rita Skeeter. But the goblins first, Tom will need a new identity and only goblins can forge those documents. We have to find out if Dumbledore has been withdrawing money from the Potter accounts, because Evanna's vault key was with him before Hogwarts. Evanna you need to take a heritage test to claim your headship, and any dormant ancestral vaults. Rita Skeeter will publish the articles that we give her permission to, and reveal what has been going on in school for past five years." Severus was noting down the things that had to be done.

Evanna had been quiet till now because she couldn't bring herself to talk in front of the former bane of her existence. Even knowing that it was due to the Imperius curse that Riddle killed her family, it was difficult. She decided that he was also a victim. After all he had been forced to rip apart his soul on Dumbledore's whim. She didn't have it in her heart to hate him anymore. So she decided to work with him to take down a common enemy.

Remus posed an important question, "Why would Skeeter listen to us? She could just as easily use the information against us." The three males were surprised at the small giggle that escapes Evanna's lips. Her smirk seemed out of place on her sweet face, yet strangely fitting. Evanna had let her inner snake out to play.

"Oh she will she doesn't want to end up in Azkaban that is."

A simultaneous "What?" escaped the mouths of the other occupants of the room. Evanna decided to enlighten them. "Rita Skeeter is an illegal animagus. A water beetle to be exact. If she doesn't want that particilar information to come out, she will do exactly as we say. We can even get a magical oath out of her. She loves her gossip too much to let this opportunity go. And Luna Lovegood will help getting it published in Quibbler. Most people don't read it, but enough do to get the word out there. And backed up with enough facts, no one will be able to dispute it." Evanna was very happy with herself and let a small genuine smile grace her face. Meanwhile two Slytherins and one Gryffindor were staring at her in surprise. This caused Evanna to blush slightly.

Severus and Tom were looking at her with unabashed adoration. It seemed like their mate was a closet Slytherin. Severus decided to ask Evanna a question. "You are quite intelligent Evanna. So why don't you apply it in your studies?" Evanna's answer infuriated the three men.

"I was never allowed to do better than Dudley at Primary school, so I just stopped trying. After coming to Hogwarts my first friend was Ron. I didn't want to push him away so I studied with him and he his very lazy."Evanna's voice was small, she was ashamed of her habits, but it had been so ingrained in her that she never tried to get out of it, even when there was no fear punishment from her relatives regarding her Hogwarts grades. "Defence was a necessity with all the... attacks that happened at school." Tom winced at the last part, it had been beacuse of him.

Remus and Severus exchanged glances. They came to a silent agreement that they would tutor Evanna in everything from scratch. They told her as much. "You will have to work hard. Once we are at school we will continue to teach you." Evanna nodded her head, and then got a look of contemplation on her face

"Can we get Lucius Malfoy into the plan? I have been friends with Draco and Blaise for a long time now. Blaise will remain neutral in the war, but I want Draco to know that I am against Dumbledore. He wouldn't have to go behind his father's back to talk to me anymore and Mr Malfoy will be quite the asset with how much influence he has in the Ministry. It will only benefit us and make our work easier. He can get into the Ministry to get us old records on Dumbledore, because that old coot must have had some darkness in his past. If we can get our hands on it, we will be able to bring him down easier." The three males were staring at her, amused. No one had seen this side of her before and her plans were very thought out.

Severus decided to interrupt her thoughts and asked," Since when were you friends with Draco?"

"Since our second year. He found out about the Pol.. something and decided to confront me alone. I apologised for deceiving him and he accepted. Then he complemented me on my 'very Slytherin' approach on the matter. Since then we just pretend to fight each other, and pass notes when we face each other. I banish the note to his pocket with the time and place and he and Blaise come to meet me and we talk. He even coached me on the manners of an heiress. I had known about my headship because he told me that Potters were an old family and I would be head after my seventeenth birthday. The old coot was probably going to kill me off and take all the money and the Potter heirlooms, properties and everything else.." While Evanna was ranting about Dumbledore, Tom was writing a letter to the goblins about a visit, as they would have to meet the director of the bank and that won't be possible without an appointment.

Tomorrow, the downfall of Albus Dumbledore would begin.

* * *

 **AN: I don't know when the next update will be. PM me with ideas and any criticism you have to offer. Reviews are my life blood and flames are welcome. Words will never hurt me!**

 **clicheluver**


	7. Chapter 7

Lucius Malfoy was a cunning man. He was the patriarch of the Malfoy family and his word was absolute. His father had pracitically forced him to take the dark mark without any consideration to his choices. But once the Dark Lord had been declared dead, he had been free to take care of his family as he wished to. What the public saw on the faces of the Malfoy family was very different than the truth. They were a close knit family and they showed emotions to each other. The emotionless facade was in order to keep everyone away because they had a lot of enemies, theitr images in public had been marred becuse of his actions during the first war, and he was determined to help those he had harmed, even if it was from the shadows.

Right now, he had just returned from a meeting with the Dark Lord and something was bothering him. After the fiasco at the Ministry, something had changed with the Lord and he needed to find out what. There were no more ruthless raids or any killing. It was like he had come out of a trance and was acting like his old self. He was about to floo call Severus when he saw Narcissa come into the study.

"What brings you here, Cissa?" His voice was tired, but firm. All the day's exertion was catching up to him, but he would never take his anger out on his wife.

"My sister, Lucius." The words were spoken with loathing."Needs to be sent out of our home. She insists on harassing Draco to join the Death Eaters, and I have seen neither hide nor hair of my son for three days. All of this nonsense needs to stop, before I do something I regret and kill my own sister. Draco is not even seventeen yet, he does not need to see the horrors of this war before even before he becomes an adult."

Lucius decided to share his doubts with his wife."I doubt The Dark Lord would even accept Draco into his service Narcissa. He has stopped all his raids and it seems he has just been humouring the more insane Death Eaters by sending them out on missions. There have been no killings for the past two months. The Lord is not doing any inductions either. It is almost like he is _sane_ once again. I was just about to floo Severus and talk to him about this." Lucius was hoping that his son and heir would not have to fight in this war at all. He had some important people to contact.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sulking in his lavishly decorated room. He hadn't gotten a letter from Evanna for the past week, and Blaise was in Italy with his mother. His Aunt Bellatrix, and he used the term loosely, had been badgering him and trying to corner him, insisting he join her on her training sessions. More like torture sessions, he had seen the condition that Rodolophus was in after training with his wife, and it made him shudder. He was not keen on being torn up and being patched up later.

He did not want to participate in this war. Evanna was his best friend, next to Blaise and a formidable witch. He had no intentions of crossing wands with her. With one more month left till school started up, he had taken to staying in his room, so as not to face his 'Aunt'. It was easy enough, though he missed the family dinners.

He was broken out of his thoughts by his father knocking on the door.

"Draco, the Dark Lord wishes to meet us. It is urgent and related to school so you are needed there." His voice was wavering slightly, but there was no room for argument. Draco was scared of the Lord but his summons could not be ignored. He dressed in his best robes and walked to the floo parlor with his father.

* * *

The two blonde males were greeted by Severus, in the Dark Lord's manor. Draco had never seen the place before and he was surprised at the simplicity of the place. The colors were neutral and calming. The path to the study was long, going through winding hallways. Once he reached there, Draco hesitated before entering. He was glomped immediately. When he pulled the offending human off himself, he instantly saw a particular emerald eyes staring at him, which could only belong to one Evanna Potter.

* * *

 **This was extremely short. Sorry for that. I was bedridden for months and I couldn't get myself to work on this. I will most probaly post the next chapter within next three days. There is an important note on my profile, please look at it. Reveiws are my life blood, so don't forget to give me some.**

 **-clicheluver**


	8. AN

I am sorry for not updating for over two months, but I lost my Grandpa just days after posting the last chapter. I am still looking for inspiration for the new chapter, and I want your opinion on a couple of things:

\- What should I do about the Weasleys? Should i bash all of them? Or some of them?(I don't have the heart to bash the Twins)

\- Should the relationship progress slowly or fast? ( I want to show some character development for the three main chracters)

\- And most importantly, should I give you small chapters in less time, or long chapters in more time?

You can review or PM with your suggestions.

-clicheluver


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Drake!" Evanna Potter shouted at the top of her lungs. Lucius Malfoy's brows climbed to his hairline at the sight of a girl with wings hugging his son. He was surprised that his Lord did not hex the female, but he was confused because he did not recognize the male sitting in the chair. He was also surprised that Severus had taken his glamour's off. The girl was thin, almost too thin, but she was energetic. As the girl turned around he saw her eyes, emeralds, which could only belong to Potter. The girl's clothes were ragged and her wings seemed to be white and gray but still seemed to be incomplete. There was something that still needed to change, that much he could sense.

Draco on the other hand, hadn't even staggered under her assault. He was certainly happy to see his second best friend, the first being Blaise Zabini. Really, the girl in his arms had squirmed her way in his heart with her shy but stubborn behaviour. After her rejection of his friendship, he had been determined to hate her with all his might. But her sincere apology after second year had melted his heart. She had looked so fragile standing there, with her head down and looking up at him through her inky black lashes, that he couldn't help but want to protect her from everything bad in the world.

Coming back to reality he noticed, Severus, Lupin and another young man standing in the study. It was when his father addressed the man as 'My Lord' did he finally understand who it was. Quite unlike himself, his first response was, "Evanna, you are in The Dark Lord's home and not dead? What the bloody hell is going on?" His father smacked him upside the head for his language, but Evanna broke out into giggles.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to speak that way in front of a lady, Drake?" Evanna's voice was strong as opposed to when he usually heard her voice after the summer. Earlier it had been so riddled with pain that he used to cringe every time and then proceed to feed her pain and healing potions. Once again he noticed something new about her.

"Bloody hell Evanna you got taller? And WINGS? What exactly is going on here?" Draco's voice was rising in decibels. And his father reprimanded him at once.

"You are a Malfoy, Draco. We do not raise our voices and we do not ask questions like mindless monkeys." Properly chastised, Draco proceeded to greet everyone else in the room.

Once he had settled down, Severus started explaining the situation to the two blondes, with Evanna piping in once in a while. She had relaxed much more since Draco's arrival much to the relief of Tom and Severus. They had felt bad about making her so uncomfortable. Remus was just happy to see a genuine smile on her face again. Evanna was just happy to be around her best friend again. He made her feel safe, protected, and just like Remus did.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was desperately trying to keep control on his magic. He could see that his father was not faring any better, but he did not want to scare Evanna. Instead he said, "Father, how are we going to proceed about ruining Dumbledore. I wish to see that old coot _burn_." His voice was cold and filled with venom.

Evanna was surprised by her best friend's behaviour. She had never seen him like this before. But before she could ask anything about it, the elder Malfoy spoke up.

"Draco, we shall be gathering information. There will be many files in the Ministry that I could look through. And you will be going through the Newspaper Archives."

"Mr. Malfoy, I have a suggestion, if you don't mind,"

"Go ahead Miss Potter."

"Why don't you go through the trial transcripts? As far as I know, those are public record, and we can also clear Si-Sirius' name while at it. He never got a trial, and he should be pardoned posthumously at least."

Remus perked up at that. Sirius deserved to be respected for all he did in the first war. His accomplishments as a Hit Wizard had been buried under the shame of his supposed betrayal. Remus had been resigned to the fact that he would probably end up dead in a ditch somewhere, if he continued obeying Dumbledore. But now there was another way to go. They didn't need to be on a battlefield to end this war. And Merlin help him, he would make it through alive, just for the sake of his cub.

While Remus was lost in his thoughts, Evanna was waiting for a response from the elder blonde, who had a contemplative look on his face.

"Well, Miss Potter, I believe you made this all very much easier. I remember someone from the Dumbledore family had been sent to Azkaban. I believe my Grandfather's portrait told me about it. And Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth, would be quite happy giving us some dirt on his brother." The smirk on Lucius Malfoy's would have scared everyone, if they wouldn't be giving the same smirk themselves.

Evanna was quite done with all the planning. Wiping the devious smirk from her face and stood up. "Well, this Gryffindor girl has had enough of the Slytherin sneakiness. Come Draco; let's go to the Guest Room. I want to tell you about everything, let's leave the stuffy adults to their devices." She pulled the blonde boy and started pulling him out of the study, to quickly get to the privacy of her room and tell him about what had happened to her all summer.

Once the teenagers left the room, the adults became extremely serious.

"My Lord, what will be done about the _muggles_?" Lucius' hand was twitching in anticipation of torturing those low-life creatures. They had dared to hurt a magical child and they would pay.

Tom spoke, and the amount of hatred in his voice was something for the record books. "Lucius. I want you to go to Privet Drive and bring those muggles here. Send them to the Dungeons. My mate, our MATE was hurt by those _scum_ and they will face the consequences."

Remus was surprised by this new revelation. "Mate? What do you mean by that?"

Severus let a very rare sheepish smile grace his face. "AH! I thought I had forgotten something. Actually, I am an Incubus, and Tom is one of my mates. We found out this morning that Evanna was the third part of our triad. It is because of her power levels, she needs two bonds in order to ground her powers."

Remus' eye was twitching comically. He was turning red in anger, but he took a deep breath and muttered under his breath, "James and Sirius are going to kill me for this" Out loud he said, "Very well. But you will NOT force this bond on Evanna. You will have to woo her. And don't you dare hurt her, or you will see exactly how dangerous an alpha werewolf can be, even without the full moon." Remus did not usually admit to the fact that he was an alpha, as he was a mild mannered person, but he would pull rank if it meant that his cub would be safe.

Lucius Malfoy sat back, amused. Seeing the two extremely powerful men cower slightly, in front a usually mild man was quite a rare sight. He was also surprised. Lupin seemed to grow in size, and it seemed that once he stopped keeping power bottled, he was quite the powerhouse. He decided to point one important thing out. "What are you doing about Miss Potter's birthday?" That seemed to pull the rug from under the three men, and their heads snapped to look at him. He saw with satisfaction and a tiny measure of amusement that the realisation set in. And then the panic.

Remus quickly took charge, when saw the panic in the eyes of the two black haired men. "Keep it simple. Evanna doesn't like extravagance. She like things that have a sentimental value or practical gifts. Don't call anyone; she likes to spend birthdays with only those who are close to her. Right now she doesn't trust anyone, except those who are here, so instead of maybe Mister Zabini, no one will make her happy."

Lucius abruptly got up, "My Lord, I shall leave Draco in your care, and I believe that Narcissia would love to meet Miss Potter. May I bring her with me this evening?"

"Of course, Lucius. I am sure that Evanna would appreciate the company of another female. And I leave it up to you to invite Mister Zabini, as well." Tom was now smiling, and he shared a look with Severus. Today, they would start making their way into the heart of Evanna Potter, and no one would be able to stop them.

Once Lucius had left, and Lupin had gone to look for Evanna and Draco, Tom spoke, "Come Severus. We need to visit muggle London, for our _little angel._ "

* * *

 **So, the wooing has begun. Don't expect to see romance anytime soon. Any-who, I hope you people like this chapter.**

 **And when I read the previous chapters, I was Horrified. The grammar and the half finished sentences shocked me. So I hope this one is better. I will edit the previous ones some other time.**

 **Another thing I wanted suggestions about was the pairing for Remus, our local werewolf can't stay single after all.**

 **I also want you to have a look at my latest story, which is a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson Crossover, _Lunaria._**

 **clicheluver OUT**


	10. Chapter 9

**This chapter was difficult to write. And I put five hours into this and all I hope you like this chapter.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Evanna had dragged Draco through the corridors to her room. Draco was looking at her with an exasperated fondness. Once she had locked the door, Draco immediately took Evanna in his arms, he was extremely happy to see her free of the pain. Evanna returned his hug with equal happiness. This was the first time that she had let him hug her and it was a relief. Evanna had never let herself become used to harmless physical contact before. That would have made returning to the tender loving care of the Dursleys much harder. Now she would never go back there. She was free and it was a liberating experience.

"So, can you explain the wings now?" The curiosity in Draco's voice made Evanna laugh.

"I am an angel. Well, not exactly. My mother had been adopted by the Evans'. She was actually from a pureblood family that was wiped out during Grindelwald's war. The females of that family would come into their inheritance on their sixteenth birthday. We grow wings and they reflect our life. Every girl has a different power, which comes out within four weeks. I changed yesterday at midnight so I don't know my powers yet. And once my powers settle, I will be able to feel a connection to my mates." Evanna's voice was becoming more excited with each word that tumbled out of her mouth. And Draco could do nothing but watch. His sister in all but blood was happy for the first time since he had met her. Her smile was like a thousand diamonds. It was the rare genuine smile that she reserved only for him and Blaise.

Draco's soft smile distracted Evanna from her tale. "So what made you smile that way Draco?" Evanna inquired in a soft voice.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking how rare it is to see a genuine smile on your face. And your wings look absolutely beautiful. But why are they grey?"

"They are grey because they haven't fully developed yet. I can't fly yet. But I was wondering, who will teach me to fly?" Evanna said.

Draco replied, "I think it will come to you instinctively. I wonder if this is the reason you're so good on a broom, it was just your powers showing a little early."

Evanna nodded her agreement, "Maybe you are right. On the subject of wings, I forgot about Hedwig! She was out hunting last night. She won't know that I left. How will she find me?" Evanna's voice raised and she started pacing on the carpet.

"Vanna, Vanna! Listen! Hedwig is a very smart owl. And she is your familiar; your connection will lead her here. Even through the wards." Draco said to console her. "And what are you going to do about your birthday? It is today, you know. I will be bringing your gift this evening. And now I can finally take you shopping for clothes, because you won't be returning to that hell hole." Draco continued to change the subject.

Evanna started smiling slowly. "It is today! I completely forgot in the excitement."

'Trust her to forget her own birthday' Draco thought fondly.

Evanna's tone changed to worry once again, "But the Weasley's will send gifts. If I'm not there the owl will return the letters and packages and they will suspect something!"

"Then Uncle Sev will go there and take your packages from the owl. Tomorrow we can send Hedwig with a reply so they won't suspect a thing."

Evanna was happy that Draco was here to be her voice of reason or she would forever be worrying about something or the other.

"In fact I will go talk to him right now; he will still be in the study." And with that declaration, Draco left the room.

Draco had no difficulty finding the Study as he was quite used to navigating large Manors. He knocked on the Study door. He heard a faint 'Come in' and took the liberty to enter. He saw Severus and the Dark Lord there, almost ready to leave.

"Uncle Sev?" Draco said tentatively.

The two dark haired men turned towards him. Severus replied, "Yes Draco?"

"I was wondering if you could visit Privet Drive once again."

Severus scowled. "I do not want to visit that disgusting place again Draco, so you better have a valid reason for requesting this."

"Actually Evanna was worried that the Weasley's would send gifts and their owl will return without dropping the packages. She doesn't want them to suspect anything. They might tell Dumbledore." Draco saw as the hard lines on Severus' face softened at the mention of Evanna.

"Fine, I shall go to the place" 'but only for Evanna's sake' was left unsaid but not unheard. Draco was not a Slytherin for nothing, he was quite perceptive. Severus' tone suggested that he was not just doing this for Lily Evans' daughter; he was doing this for Evanna, and that alone said a lot about his feelings. Once Severus had left, Draco turned to the Dark Lord. "He cares for her, doesn't he?" This new form of the Dark lord was infinitely more approachable than is snake-like self and Draco was not afraid to speak up in front of him anymore.

"It is much deeper than that, Mr. Malfoy. For the both of us." Draco found this to be cryptic, but the emotion in his voice left Draco stumped and he quietly turned and left the study.

A mere fifteen minutes later, Draco and Evanna were summoned to the Living room through Mipsy. What they found was almost enough to make them laugh had it not been for the livid look on Severus and Tom's face. Severus' usually impeccable robes were ruffled and the feathers stuck in his hair and hands indicated a recent scuffle with an owl.

"What happened?"Stifling her chuckles, Evanna said, "What's wrong?"

"A love potion. A LOVE POTION!" Tom's voice rung through the room. "I am going to murder those low-life scum!" Both Draco and Evanna were surprised when Severus pulled Tom into his arms and kissed him thoroughly. Evanna was still confused what they had been talking about.

Once Severus had detached himself from Tom's mouth, he spoke, still keeping a firm hold on the shorter man's waist, "I ran a detection scan on the parcels I retrieved from Privet Drive. It turns out there was a heavy dose of love potion in the food package as well as a strong compulsion spell." His voice was controlled but both the teenagers could hear the loathing in his voice. "It turns out that the Weasley's are not as trustworthy as you believed them to be, Evanna." He said with a regretful tone and a sympathetic expression directed towards the only female present.

Then Tom addressed Evanna directly for the first time, "We will see to it that they pay for this Evanna. You will not have to worry about all these manipulations, once we are done with Dumbledore AND the Weasleys."

The determination in Tom's voice did nothing to bring Evanna out of her shock. Her thoughts were revolving around only one thing. 'Is everything in my life a lie? Mrs. Weasley? How could she..? Are they truly like this? Why? What would they get from doing this to me?' The males in the room watched with sadness as the expressive green eyes filled with anguish and the pearly tears started to fall. All three of them rushed to support her as she fell to her knees. Tom cradled her head in his arms as she cried in the crook of his neck. Her hands were tangled in Severus' robes and he made no move to change her position. Draco was sifting his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down, but the tears kept coming. Slowly her sobs turned to screams, and she yelled her complains to the heavens. Her mates, unable to do anything but watch as she wept her heart out, were crying for her on the inside.

Evanna cried, and wept for all the betrayal she had faced, the deaths she had seen. She let out the tears she had stopped when Cedric and Sirius died. She cried out the pain she was dealt at the hands of the Durselys. She cried in relief that she had at least five people in her life who would not hesitate to hold her hand as she went through all the hardships of life, and she let the blessed unconsciousness consume her when it all became too much.

* * *

 **Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! I want Reviews!**

 **I am happy that so many people like my story. I hope you continue to follow this story and I will try my best to continue giving you regular updates. Review with your suggestions and I will try to incorporate them into the story, even it is something trivial or silly.**

 **-clicheluver**


	11. Chapter 10

**Enjoy the new update, even though I am not too happy with it.**

 **Here is the New Chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Remus Lupin was livid. There was no other word for it. After Lucius Malfoy had left Slytherin Manor, he too had gone back to Grimmlaud Place so he would not arouse any suspicion. The source of Remus' irritation was one Molly Weasley. Remus had always known that she had disliked him; she reeked of disgust whenever he entered the room, but he had held his tongue because of Dumbledore.

The Weasley matriarch was completely remodelling the whole house. All the Black heirlooms had disappeared from the place, including the Black Family Tapestry. Whether or not Sirius liked his family heritage, this was still his house and now it belonged to Evanna. Molly had absolutely no right to change the place as if she owned it. Just when he was about to give the woman a piece of his mind, he remembered something. Sirius' will reading would be happening in two days and Remus already knew its contents. Everything that belonged to Sirius along with the Headship of the Black Family would go to Evanna, with the exception of one hundred thousand galleons, which would go to the Weasley twins in the name of the Marauders.(After all the twins were carrying on their legacy of the noble art of pranking). He decided that he would wait two more days. Two more days, to kick these intruding pests out of his best friend's house.

Remus walked in with a small fake smile on his face. "Molly. You have done an amazing job with the place."'Destroying it' he thought to himself.

"Oh! Remus, where have you been? I was worried about you." said Mrs. Weasley. Remus barely stifled a snort.

"Actually Molly, Severus had called me regarding a new improvement he made in the Wolfs bane potion, he wants me to test it."

Molly Weasley did a great job of acting worried, though Remus could smell the revulsion coming off the woman in waves. "Are you sure you should be taking an untested potion, Remus. Not that I doubt Severus' abilities, but it is still quite risky."

"Don't worry about it. By the way, Molly, your family must be waiting for you to make lunch. We have a meeting tomorrow, so you can work on the renovation then." He said with a fake but convincing smile. It did not quite reach his eyes, but that would not be questioned with having lost Sirius just weeks before. Molly bustled around a bit, but left through the Floo fairly enough. After she was gone, Remus set about looking for the artefacts that Molly had tossed in some unused room until they could be disposed of. Remus did not intend to let that happen. After he had sealed everything into boxes, he again left to go to Slytherin Manor.

The scene he found when he apparated there was not something he expected. All the three males were sitting in the Living room, with dejected looks on their faces.

He was immediately concerned about Evanna, "What is wrong? And where is Evanna?" Remus was outraged when he was informed about the betrayal of the Weasleys and even more worried when he found out that, Evanna had cried herself into unconsciousness and that her magic had become unsettled again. This could be dangerous to her. Teenagers with Magical creature inheritance needed to stay in a calm environment for a few days, or they could end up hurting themselves because of their unstable emotions. However, he was still glad that Evanna had let herself go in this matter, holding all her emotions in would have been even more detrimental to her health at this point.

"Severus, ask for an appointment with the Branch Head after the will reading day after tomorrow." Remus said. "We will have to move forward very quickly, before Dumbledore has any time to manipulate the situation to not allow Evanna to take her inheritance. Moreover, we need to kick the Order out of the Head Quarters. Molly Weasley," he said the name with absolute loathing "has been destroying the place, stripping it of its artefacts and behaving as if she owns the place."

Tom was appalled at that. "That woman is destroying the artefacts of the Blacks. They have some of the oldest collection of items and books." Tom turned an unusual pleading look towards Remus, "Please tell me that you were able to save the books? I asked Orion for ages but he would never let me touch even a single one, the greedy bastard. They have the only book ever published about true Blood Runes and he wouldn't even let me borrow it for a day." Severus looked at his mate with a fond expression, Dark Lord he may be but he was still a scholar at heart.

Remus let out an amused chuckle at seeing the almost-pout on Tom's face "Don't worry. She was not able to start on the library today and I was able to store everything away. Even the artefacts are fine. If Evanna allows then you can read the books all you want."

Draco piped up, "Evanna will let you read them, if only because you are helping her now. She was never one to hold grudges, if you apologise sincerely, she will forgive you instantly. Trust me; I think that she will be reading all the books alongside you. How the girl did not get into Ravenclaw or Slytherin is beyond me." Draco said it all with a fond smile on his face. Both Tom and Severus were grateful to him for this insight into their mate's mind. Both of them were very well aware that they did not know her at all. Even this small titbit of information was a treasure that they would keep close to their hearts.

Just then, Mipsy popped into the living room. "Master, the young Mistress be awake."

"Thank you for informing us Mipsy. I think you should go and prepare lunch." Said Tom, regaining his bearings. Mipsy popped away with a soft 'Yes Master'.

* * *

All the four males rushed to Evanna's bedroom. She was just sitting on her bed with her knees close to her chest and her head down. There were no sounds coming from her, and this worried everyone. Suddenly she spoke, but her voice was too soft to hear properly.

"I had suspected you know. I had been suspicious of both Ron and Hermione. I used to wonder how Dumbledore knew all the things I only told them. How my actions, even the more outrageous and rebellious ones, never surprised him. Whenever I spoke of just running away, they suggested that I go talk to Dumbledore, and the urge would go away." Evanna moved her head to look at them, and they flinched at the hollow look in her eyes. She gave a soft, but brittle smile and continued. "You know, the first day of school, I didn't know how to get to the platform 9 and 3/4th, and then I heard Mrs. Weasley shouting about muggles in the crowd. I wonder if it had all been a plan, after all why would a witch shout about muggles where she could be overheard." All of them sat down, on either the bed or the plush sofa chairs. They let Evanna talk, and listened with fascination as she told them about her years at Hogwarts. Saving Hermione from the troll, encountering the Cerberus, spying on Severus, going through the trapdoor and saving the Philosopher's stone. Severus and Tom listened with morbid fascination as she described their actions in her point of view. They were ashamed of themselves, but nothing could be done now.

Remus was particularly concerned. After all the traumatic events she had witnessed, Evanna should have met a mind healer, but it seems that Dumbledore had once again gotten his way. He had wanted Evanna broken and miserable, but he forgot that because of her childhood, she would never trust any adult completely. Her mistrust would make her keep her abilities and her strength a secret from everyone around her. Remus was sure that this was the first time that Evanna was sharing all these events in such detail with anyone. He was of the belief that she had never told Dumbledore what went on in the Chamber of Secrets. He had been horrified to find out that the Basilisk had bitten Evanna. All through the narration, Remus kept a close eye on Tom. The guilt , horror and sadness radiating from both him and Severus, cemented in his mind that the two men would take good care of Evanna, if only to absolve themselves of their guilt.

Draco listened with absolute horror to what his sister had gone through in all her years at Hogwarts. She had never told him everything, but he had assumed that he knew most of it. He had never that she had killed Quirrell, or that the Basilisk had bitten her. As everything became known, he was able to understand why she was always so paranoid, why she always looked for escape routes when she entered the room, or why she always sat along the wall, keeping herself in a position where she could see everyone in the room.

"I think that I always knew that they would betray me. Ron was always jealous of my wealth and fame, and Hermione is too rigid in her beliefs to ever be able to change her rule-abiding, ass-kissing ways." A short bitter laugh escaped her mouth. "It's a good thing that they never knew me at all. Everything they know about me half-truths or lies." Evanna got a vindictive look in her eye. However, her face remained blank. It was eerie, and all the men felt shivers rush up their spines at the evil look in her eye. Both Tom and Severus could feel her emotions acutely, and were able to discern that she would gain her vengeance, whatever the situation. Draco knew that she was not one for violence, so he concluded that she would probably ruin their lives through some other means.

And what means they would be? After all revenge was best served cold.

* * *

 **So, This Is It. I will probably take longer with the next chapter so it is better than this one.**

 **Your reviews and suggestions are always welcome.**

 **-clicheluver**


	12. Chapter 11

_**So, this update is late. I have my exams this year, so till May next year, the updates are going to be extremely slow. My writing time will be cut down.**_

 _ **On a happier note. this story has reached 10200+ views! Hurrah! I had wanted to give a double length chapter, but it could not be done:(**_

 _ **Anyway, on to CHAPTER 11**_

* * *

Chapter 11

It was evening, and Evanna was in her room, getting ready for the 'party'. It was nothing much, just a gathering where everyone could give her their gifts, and Evanna was not particularly happy today. On one hand, she was finally free of all the manipulations in her life, but she had lost all trust in her former friends. She was sure that only Neville and Luna were the only ones not involved with Dumbledore's schemes. Other than them, she was hoping that the twins were also on her side. They were her annoying mischievous older brothers, who could cheer her up every time.

Evanna had to take care of her wings while walking to the Living Room. They were still a light grey; the colours would come in once her powers settled. She was thinking that they would still turn into either black or some drab colour, representing her bleak life. Shaking herself out of the depressing thoughts, she plastered a smile on her face. 'It's my birthday, I shouldn't be gloomy today.'

The smile on her face became genuine as she noticed the decorations in the room. The room had been decorated in soft hues of blue and purple, her favourite colours. Everyone was sitting on the lounge chairs, and talking amiably. Evanna noticed that Narcissa Malfoy was also there, and she was quite happy to have some female company. Just then, Draco noticed her and broke into a huge smile.

"Come on, we have a cake ready for you!" he said, while dragging her to the middle of the room. Evanna laughed, and let herself be led. The cake in front of her was gorgeous. Cutting it would seem like murder, but the smell was mouth watering. Even though, Evanna had been down in the dumps for the past two days, she was finally excited about her birthday. It signified a new beginning, and that her life had taken a new turn. She had new allies, and a new reason to live. She wanted to live to find her mates, she wanted to oust Dumbledore in front of the Wizarding world, but most of all, she wanted to finally be free and live on her own terms.

Remus was very happy to see Evanna smiling genuinely after a very long time. She had not smiled properly since she had talked to Sirius regarding her adoption, which was not finalised. Evanna had been looking forward to finally having a father figure in her life. To have someone to scold her when she got into dangerous situations, and then worry about her to the highest degree. While Sirius never got the chance to tease her about her potential boyfriends and then refuse to let her grow up, Remus had decided that he would make sure that he, himself would always be present to make sure that Evanna was always happy and to be her moral support. He would not let his affliction as a werewolf ruin his relationship with her; after all, it was a less known fact that females of Evanna's bloodline could use their inherent power to calm a werewolf, Evanna of all people was completely safe from him on the full moon.

Severus was surprised to see Evanna so happy. He was not used to her being so open in his presence, much less in the presence of Tom. This openness from his mate was a tentative acceptance to his creature. His inner self kept reminding him that he had to mend his relationship with her, that he would only live a half-life if she rejected him. Even having Tom as a mate would not completely remove the pain of rejection.

Narcissa and Lucius were observing the girl who they once believed was their enemy. They had hated her, for destroying everything that they had been fighting for their whole lives. Now that their Lord had decided to take a different approach towards things, then prospects were suddenly looking brighter, and possibilities endless. Evanna Potter had always been a beacon for the Light. They had never even considered that she might end up against Dumbledore. She had always seemed so good, so bright that it was inconceivable that she had such a horrible life. The girl had played everyone. She had only let everyone see what he or she wanted to see, and hidden her true self like a true Slytherin. Honestly, being sorted into Gryffindor had been her most Slytherin move, no one had expected the Gryffindor golden girl to be a mistreated young girl who was not actually as light as she had let everyone believe. Lucius particularly, was still having trouble digesting the fact that his son had been her friend and hat he was able to hide for more than three years. Now, seeing Evanna smile so happily, they could completely understand why their son had been so captivated by the girl. She was a precious diamond among the coal. She had a beauty to her that could not be described, and she was precious enough to protect with all your might.

* * *

The party was amazing. After cutting the cake and having dinner, Evanna was now opening her gifts. The first one was wrapped in purple, which was from Draco. The box was very big, and she could just tell that he had brought her a new wardrobe. He had been complaining about her clothes since they had become friends, but she could not get new clothes as long as she was living with the Durselys. The box was filled with all sorts of fancy dresses and robes, as well as a few casual ones. "I'll go shopping with you; you still need everyday clothes, and make-up, as well as accessories. I need your opinion on what to buy. I may be good with clothes, but your eye for jewelry is amazing,"was what he said.

The next gift she opened was from the elder Malfoys. She carefully unwrapped the present and was faced with a beautiful jewelry box. It was decorated with emeralds and silver, engraved with a majestic dragon. Narcissa had said that Draco had chosen it, and it was a family heirloom, it was given to the daughter of the family on her sixteenth birthday. However, since they had no daughter, and Draco considered her a sister, they were giving it to her. Evanna's eyes filled with tears at the declaration. She understood the importance of them giving her a Family heirloom; they were adopting her, even if it was not legal.

Remus had given her a chest full of her parents' and Sirius' pictures, and she had cried as she saw her parents. They had been so happy, so young. She couldn't help but wonder if they would have been happier if she had never been born. Draco distracted her from her depressing thoughts by handing her another gift.

Blaise had sent his gift through the floo as he was visiting his Grandmother in Italy, and he could not attend the party. He had given her rare books on healing spells, and she was grateful. Because of all the times she had ended up in the Hogwarts Infirmary, she had developed an interest in healing.

The biggest gift there was at least as tall as she was, and it did not seem to be in any kind of box. Just as she touched the wrapping paper, it turned into a thousand golden butterflies, which flocked around her, tickling and everyone heard as Evanna's bell-like laughter rung out through the whole room. It was the most beautiful sound Severus and Tom had ever heard. They watched as the butterflies disappeared and Evanna actually looked at her birthday present.

There were at least fifteen stuffed toys; half of them were teddy bears of various colours. But what caught Evanna's immediate attention was a stag with a lily dangling from its mouth. There was also a huge shaggy black dog with a goofy grin on its face. The rest being a huge wolf and twin foxes and a badger and a raven. Evanna was immediately able to associate the animals with her remaining friends. She turned towards Snape and Riddle with tears in her eyes. Most teenagers would consider an extremely childish gift; but to her, who had never had toys of her own; they were a great present that she would treasure. Moreover, she was sure and both the dark haired men had paid careful attention to her life story to be able to remember her quirks and how she had described each of her friends. As all the piled stuffed toys fell down, she also noticed a small box lying in the middle. It was simple and plain, but once she opened it, Evanna gaped in awe. It was the most beautiful bracelet she had ever seen. It was silver with entwined snakes forming intricate knots. The bracelet was studded with rubies, and she could see the numerous runes etched into the silver. Evanna's attention was then diverted when Tom started speaking.

"There are more than hundred rune arrays carved in that bracelet. It will protect you from the strongest spells, with the exclusion of the Unforgivables. It is also a permanent portkey. All you have to do is say 'home' in parseltongue, and it will bring you straight back here."

"Thank You, Tom. This was one of the best gifts, anyone has ever given me." Evanna said.

Severus was watching closely. This was the first time that Evanna had talked directly to Tom and called him by name. He could sense how happy Tom had become just hearing his name from her mouth. This counted as progress, because Evanna still did not know that they were her mates. Severus was sure that it would not be long until she felt the connection, and that was where the true test would begin. After all, they would have to woo her, and make her agreeable to the idea, that her former enemies were going to be her life partners.

* * *

 _ **I think this chapter was good. I had to think a lot for it, and I had to rewrite it at least five times. SO YOU PEOPLE HAD BETTER LIKE IT!**_

 _ **Next will be the meeting with the Goblins, and kicking the Weaselys out of Grimmalud Place. That chapter is going to be fun!**_

 _ **-clicheluver**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Hiya, people! This update is rather quick, considering I have my exams going on, but my head was exploding because of not working on my stories, so here I am uploading a new chapter even though I have a Business Management exam in two days.**_

 _ **THERE IS ONE THING I WANTED TO RANT ABOUT(Yes, a proper rant because you have no idea how long it has been bugging me.) THE BLOOD/INHERITANCE TEST THING GOING ON IN A LOT OF STORIES. I UNDERSTAND THAT IT CAN SHOW THE 'HOUSES' THAT HARRY IS THE HEIR OF. I CAN EVEN UNDERSTAND THAT IT CAN SHOW THE POTIONS IN HIS SYSTEM (SINCE IT SCANS HIS BLOOD AND EVERYTHING). EVEN THE FACT THAT IT SHOWS HIS VAULT NUMBERS IS ACCEPTABLE(IT MIGHT SHOW THE VAULTS BELONGING TO THE FAMILY OR THOSE THAT CAN BE CONNECTED BY A BLOOD RELATION. EVEN THEN IT CANNOT POSSIBLY WORK FOR THE VAULTS THAT HAVE BEEN GIFTED TO HARRY, AS I SEE IN MANY STORIES. THOSE WOULD HAVE TO BE MANUALLY CHECKED AND VERIFIED). BUT HOW THE HECK CAN IT SHOW HOW MANY GALLEONS, SICKLES OR KNUTS IT HAS! IT WAS A BLOODY BLOOD TEST! IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SORT OF SENSE, EVEN IF MAGIC CAN TO ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING. THE GOBLINS MAY HAVE MAGIC, BUT THEY CANNOT HAVE SUCH ADVANCED RITUAL THAT CAN TELL THE AMOUNT OF MONEY YOU HAVE IN YOUR BANK ACCOUNT! ACCOUNTING WOULD HAVE TO BE DONE PROPERLY, WITH ALL THE BANK BOOKS AND EVERYTHING. Rant Over.**_

 _ **Whew. I had wanted to get that out for ages. But! Onto the Chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 12

The day had arrived. Today they would find out about Sirius' last wishes. Evanna did not have the heart to listen to the will, it would cement in her mind that Sirius was gone forever. However, she had to face reality and everything would change after this day. All her shackles would come off and she would be free to be herself and live, as she wanted to. No more manipulations, no more backstabbing friends and no more meddling, irritating headmasters, (whose head she wanted on a pike).

The Gringotts building was as pristine as ever, and Evanna was standing in front of it, wearing a heavy glamour, courtesy of Severus. She looked nothing like herself, and that was exactly what was needed. Her hair was blonde and her eyes, blue. Her forehead did not have any scar, for the first time since she looked at herself in the mirror; her forehead was scar-free. She walked in and searched for Griphook. She spotted him behind one of the teller desks, and walked up to him.

"I am here for my appointment, Teller Griphook." She said while handing over her official letter. She watched as he verified her letter, and he told her to follow another goblin he had called. She followed the new goblin, who led her to a conference room. The room was white-that seemed to be a theme with Gringotts- and it was accented in gold, and the large table in the middle of it was the seat to a regal-looking goblin.

"Have a seat, Miss Potter. We have a great deal to talk about. Our first order of business is to make sure that you know about your inheritance."The goblin spoke condescendingly. Evanna's hackles rose up, she may not have taken much notice of her finances before, but she would not hear such words from someone who had never even tried to inform her that she HAD any sort of inheritance.

Evanna pulled herself to her full height, and spoke with a regal tone to match the goblin. She may have been angry but she knew not to antagonise the goblin who was handling her finances. "Master Goblin, I am sorry but I never got any information about any finances. I only knew about my Trust Vault and my Ladyship from a friend. I was not given any information about any other vaults I may have."

Evanna watched as the goblin's expression turned from smug superiority to confusion and then anger. It was odd seeing 'normal' expressions on such a hideous face, but she did not let it bother her.

"We have sent out quarterly statements of your finances for the past five years. We were notified that you were getting them, but just letting Dumbledore handle them for you because you had no idea how to handle everything."

"I never received any statements at all, and neither did I authorize Dumbledore as the executor of my estate. The only reason I even know about my Ladyship is because of Heir Malfoy."

The goblin was suitably chastised, and it was an odd look on him. "My apologies Heiress Potter. Gringotts should have verified Dumbledore's claims and set up a meeting with you when you re-entered the Wizarding World. Now, the only thing we can do right away is look for any discrepancies in your accounts, we will send you a detailed record in two days."

"Very well. However, one thing I want to know about is by what right Dumbledore set himself up as an executor of my estate. Even if he is the Chief Warlock, it does not give him any right to go against my Parents' wishes, and I know that they did not mention Dumbledore anywhere in their wills."

"That was a mistake on our part." The goblin said grudgingly. "It seems that in all the confusion, we did not verify whether or not he was supposed to be ABLE to get into your vaults. He has been coming here each year and transferring money to different accounts for the past twelve years, but as he held the keys to your vaults, we did not question his transactions."

Evanna's temper flared up with that. 'Not only does that bloody old coot not tell me that I have money, but he takes My money and just Loans it off to other people!' The glamour on her wings broke. They flared in rage, and the goblin was quite taken aback. However, even he was impressed by the waves of magic flowing off the girl in front of him. He had not seen such a display of magic for quite some time.

The goblin's gravelly voice broke Evanna out of her rage-induced stupor.

"Heiress Potter, Gringotts will make sure that all the transactions are reversed, and the money is returned with interest." Evanna calmed somewhat at that. "The thing I actually called you here for is to give you your Heir rings. The Potter ring is yours by blood, and so is the Peverell one. Both these rings go on the forefinger of your right hand, and they will combine to form one. It is part of the magic of the rings." Just as he finished his explanation, he pushed two ornate boxes towards her and opened them to reveal beautiful gold rings. The rings' magic was almost palpable to Evanna, and they seemed to be calling to her, urging her to wear them. As soon as she put them on, the rings resized to fit her thin finger and combined into one.

"Lady Potter, please sign here." The goblin said, pushing a bundle of parchment towards her. As she signed her name, he corrected her, "Lady Potter, you will need to sign as Potter-Peverell for it to be magically binding. Being the Lady of two houses, your name changed to Evanna Dorea Potter-Peverell. You will have to sign your full name on any official letter or document."

She signed her full name and handed the papers to the Goblin. "I hope our business is concluded. Err- May I ask your name, Master Goblin?" He smiled a smile full of teeth, his beady eyes showing a tiny lick of amusement. "My name is Gringar Lady Potter."

"Thank you, Master Gringar." Evanna said with a bow and walked out of the room. ' _Now I have to go to Sirius' will reading.'_

The will reading had been equally satisfying and heartbreaking. Hearing Sirius' last wishes had been extremely difficult for her, and Remus had to continuously comfort her so she would not breakdown in tears.

But the look on Dumbledore's face when he saw her there had been priceless. What's more, Sirius had given all rights to Number 12 Grimmalud Place to her, and revoked the rights of the Order. Now, they could not even live there, and neither could they enter without her express permission.

One other thing she had inherited was Kreacher. That dirty rotten House-elf! Initially, she just wanted to fulfill his ambition and behead him, or give him clothes. That damned traitor had been the reason she went to the bloody Ministry in the first place. However, Remus had talked her out of it. Kreacher's worst punishment would be to serve the 'half-blood wench' he so despised. What better punishment could there be?

Evanna had also inherited the Black Ladyship, as Sirius's goddaughter. Draco would have been next in line, but she had main line black blood in her through her grandmother, Dorea Potter née Black. Black had originally been a patriarchal line, but Sirius' will as the last full-blooded Black Lord, could not be refuted, not that anyone would.

The one other unpleasant thing had been the presence of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The two pawns were salivating like dogs at the prospect of getting money. But she had made it clear that no one would be getting any access to her vaults. Evanna herself did not intend to use the money in the Black vaults. It was Sirius' money and she would never use it for herself. Perhaps she should open an orphanage in his name. It would also help redeem the Black name in the eyes of the public.

Severus watched as Evanna walked out of Gringotts with Remus. They had left as quickly as possible, because she did not want Dumbledore haranguing her, or asking about her whereabouts. Evanna had absolutely no intention of going back under his thumb, not that Severus and Tom would let her. She was their mate, and they were going to protect her until their dying day.

Just earlier in the day, Tom had convinced the goblins to give him a new identity. One that was in no way related to Thomas Riddle Junior. They had agreed, but for a hefty price. Their only condition was that he would help with the Creature's Bill in the Wizengamot. Tom had obviously agreed. He was now, Thomas Salazar Selwyn, From a French pureblood family that had distant relations to the Slytherin Line. The Selwyn line was already dead, but giving the Name to Tom had been a brilliant move on the goblin's part. They now had the chance of reactivating a closed account, which had been lying about without earning any interest. Goblins hated any static accounts since it made them no profits.

Well, the Goblins had been drafted into the plan, now for the next level.

* * *

 **This one wrote itself. It is not that good, but since I am just posting the first draft, meh?**

 **Note: I just used Selwyn because it was the first one that popped into my head. No offence meant.**

 **And I need your suggestions on what to do with Dumbledore.**

 **Reviews, Reviews , Reviews. If i get enough of them,I might even do the replies.**

 **-clicheluver**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sooo, I have been missing for many months now. I didn't have the time nor the motivation to devote my time to my stories, and it is likely that the updates will be slow for at least the next four months as I have to give my final exams and then I will finally be out of school for good, which is a relief, tbh. This chapter was written while attending classes, so there might be some things that don't really make sense, or some mistakes I didn't notice, so forgive me for that.**

 **Anywho, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Tom had started to slowly integrate himself into the pure blood circles. This was not all that difficult, since the Selwyn line had suddenly come into being. Everyone was interested in meeting the new Lord, that only the Malfoys seemed to know.

Tom's charming personality and looks definitely did favors for him in this endeavor. There was not a Lord who could refuse his requests. Of Course, he had not yet met a single Lord on the Light side. There were actually very few Lords left on the Light side, but along with the Neutrals, they made a big faction of the Wizengamot. Getting them on his side would be difficult since most of them were under Dumbledore's thumb, but with Evanna taking her place as Lady Potter-Black they would be swayed in no time. However, he had no plans to thrust Evanna into the public, before she had learned all that was necessary to handle those people. Right now, he was more focused that Evanna become healthy again, and finally try to trust him and Severus. It still hurt, that Evanna flinched every time either of them touched her, but both Remus and Draco were being a big help in the matter.

* * *

All the while Tom was handling the situation in the Wizengamot, Remus and Evanna were busy with the Goblins to deal with the discrepancies in her vault.

Thousands of galleons were missing from her Trust Vault, and various artifacts from her Family Vaults. Precious books and other artifacts, which Dumbledore had loaned out 'for research' and never returned. Evanna had also visited her vaults personally to look for any of her parents' belongings. But she was later told that they were still in Godric's Hollow, as nothing from the house had been removed after that fateful Halloween night.

There were already so many problems for her to deal with , along with the vaults, Remus had decided that they would visit the House as well as James and Lily's graves once Evanna was completely emotionally stabilized and physically healthy.

Until now Draco had been a large factor in how well Evanna's recovery was going. He had been a constant moral support, because he was the only one who knew how to deal with her breakdowns. He had seen enough of them through the years. His continuous calming presence and Remus' infallible listening ability had allowed her to slowly disclose all the details about her childhood.

In the middle of all the work that had to be done, Evanna, Draco and Narcissa took out the time to do some shopping for Hogwarts.

Draco was dragging Evanna around Diagon Alley, while Narcissa watched the two teenagers amusedly. Draco had finished the school shopping in record time, just so he could shop for clothes. And Evanna was equally reluctant to remain in Diagon Alley for too long. She was sure that the glamour on her wings was going to break, and she was not ready to reveal herself to anyone yet.

Evanna was just about to pull Draco away from Twilfitt and Tattings, when she noticed a gaggle of red-heads walking towards her. And she froze.

Evanna did not believe herself capable of actually facing the very people who betrayed her. She had believed their affection and regard towards her to be genuine. But perhaps she had been so starved of affection, that she latched on to the first thing that came about. In retrospect, if they had truly cared about her then they would not have left her to be neglected. Evanna steeled her spine, and walked ahead, Draco beside her. She had no intention of actually mending the fences with them.

Evanna was just about to walk past them, when Ronald called out to her. Draco caught her wrist and kept pulling her along. In her peripheral, she noticed Ronald taking out his wand. Her body moving on its own, she pulled Draco out of the way, and went flying back from the impact of the spell. The last thing she noticed before she fainted was Draco and the Weasley's hovering over her.

* * *

Waking up was a long process for Evanna. She couldn't even open her eyes for the first few minutes, her body refusing any sort of movement. All she could do was hear the people around her murmuring.

"…I am going to murder that Weasel!"

"Firing a cutting curse in public…"

"Those Weasleys are dead! Severus…"

Evanna, tried to speak out, but the only sound that came out of her was a strangled moan. All the men in the room rushed by her side.

"Vanna!"

"Cub!"

Her eyelids felt heavy, but she opened them just a sliver, trying to distinguish who was in the room. All she could make out were vague shapes. As her vision started to clear, She noticed Draco and Remus hovering over her, while Snape and Riddle were at the foot of her bed. Remus was quick to help her sit up, but she fell back in the bed as she felt a stabbing pain in her shoulder.

"Ahh!"

"Don't sit up! Don't sit if it is hurting you." Remus said softly. "Your shoulder is still tender from the cutting curse."

Evanna still forced herself to sit up, refusing to let herself be bedridden because of such a small thing. She had had worse. Despite the pain, she gave everyone in the room a small smile, and turned her questioning eyes to Draco.

"I am going to kill Weasley for daring to turn his wand upon you. And why did you have to be stupid enough to put yourself in front of me, Evanna. You were lucky that the weasel has a poor aim, or he could have hit your neck."

"I would never let you get hurt if I could help it Draco, you're my closest friend and brother." Evanna whispered, "I will never not put myself in danger, if it could save your life."

Draco's molten silver eyes became soft and tender. He knew that Evanna was a very self-sacrificing person, and she held onto her closest people with a vice grip. But her self-sacrificing streak was very detrimental to her health. Evanna had a habit of taking all the blame, of everything on her own head. He had been trying to break her of this habit, but her yearly trials had her taking more and more blame on her head. And Sirius' death, well that was a can of worms he didn't want to touch. And now he was thinking in muggle terms. _Great!_

"You have to let me protect you too Vanna, and you know that you were risking revealing your inheritance by taking that cutting curse for me." Draco said, and his voice was pained. She had always been the one protecting him from everything, and he felt ungrateful, that he could not even return the favor.

Remus was watching the siblings(because they were siblings in all the ways that mattered, especially after Lucius and Narcissa's unofficial adoption of Evanna) and it was heartwarming how they depended on each other despite their differences. Watching Evanna's suffering had opened Draco's eyes to the cruelty of the world that he had been shielded from in his childhood.

Tom and Severus were still reluctant in getting close to Evanna, and they were feeling extremely guilty, the fact that their mate had been hurt so badly stung them badly. What was even more unacceptable to them was the fact that they had not been there to protect her.

While everyone else in the room was contemplating different things, Remus realized something no else had thought of yet, so worried they were about Evanna.

"Dumbledore knows that you are with the Malfoys."

* * *

 **Don't forget to review. If I get enough of them, I might even decide to post new chapters early.**

 **For those who read my other stories, I am hoping to give each of my stories at least one new update during February, And there will also be an upcoming poll for Lunaria, so be on the look out for that.**

 **-clicheluver**


End file.
